


they call me homewrecker

by elixurkecob



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, based off of homewrecker by marina and the diamonds, homewrecker, i dont write too far into that, i promise i love them, the phase is coming back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elixurkecob/pseuds/elixurkecob
Summary: he had fallen in love with the homewrecker, could he possibly get him to change his ways?
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Kudos: 5





	they call me homewrecker

**Author's Note:**

> im back in my marina and the diamonds phase i dont think im getting out

_every boyfriend is the one, until otherwise proven. the good are never easy, the easy never good, and love? it never happens like you think it really should._

_deception and perfection are wonderful traits; one will breed love, the other, hate. youll find me in the lonely hearts, under “im after a brand new start.”_

it wasnt fair. it wasnt fair, it wasnt fair. it wasnt fair that jacob had fallen for him, fallen in love with the homewrecker when he was simply fucking around with him.

was this how he was doomed to be? head over heels from a simple touch? he wasnt supposed to be like this, he wasnt even supposed to be near him. he _told himself_ this, how could he go against his own rule when he knew it was for the better?

kevin moon was the walking form of deception, making you think he was in love with you more than anyone else could ever be with a simple wink. jacob knew better than to fall at his feet and give in to his pretty little lies, but over time, his walls weakened to the point where they had collapsed.

maybe that was why he believed that the boy truly loved him, with how he kept trying after every rejection. the side eyes never broke him down, whether it be strangers or who jacob could formerly call his best friends.

yet now, after he had left his heart broken into pieces with the smallest goodbye, he was alone yet again with no shoulder to lean on. he felt a flame arising in his heart, a burning hatred flowing through his veins.

jacob wanted to hate kevin, he really did, yet he knew better than that. truly, this time, he knew better than to say that he wasnt still in love.

_girls and their curls and their gourmet vomit, boys and their toys and their six inch rockets. we’re all very lovely ‘till we get to know each other, as we stop becoming friends and we start becoming lovers._

_and i dont belong to anyone, they call me homewrecker. im only happy when im on the run, i broke a million hearts just for fun._

kevin drowned himself in others pain, enjoying all the mascara tears of the attached and the screaming of the beggars. he fell into a habit he could never get out of, one that would create a mess.

he would shatter everyone if he could, no matter how sadistic it may come to be. some may say that he was using someone as a toy, others would argue that he would give his pride for just one more touch.

oh, how he adored living a lovers lie, stepping just a bit farther than the line before he slipped from their grasp.

some would cry for him to come back, to dig his roots through the cracks of their heart until it became too tight yet again. yet they had no clue of his unloving heart, how slowly, karma had begun to catch up, how he was on the run from all that could possibly go wrong.

kevin knew that eventually, the grasp of the demons called karma would wrap around his ankles and tug him down, down, downwards.

_i guess you could say that my lifes a mess, but im still looking pretty in this dress. im the image of deception._

kevin would always remember jacob, the one who fought to change his ways, yet still easily let him go. he figured he found himself too weak to argue with the troublemaker.

sometimes, the thought of him kept him up at night. that sunshine smile, that oh-so sweet laugh. he was all that kevin wasnt, yet it didnt cause some sort of hatred, it didnt make him despise him, no, how could he ever hate such a sweet and pure soul? instead, it filled him with regret and longing, a ting of nostalgia if you must.

he never expected karma to come in the form of a human, especially one who was as lovely as he, yet he had come for him, to reap him of his wrongs and choke him with dread.

maybe he should change his ways, let go of that sadistic addiction of his. maybe he should be the one falling at his feet, begging for just one more chance.

but who would he be to do that when he hurt him so bad? who was he to be the one who now cried over what he lost in front of the midnight sky?

kevin would change his ways, this was what he promised himself.

_when everything is life and death, you may feel like theres nothing left. instead of love, and trust, and laughter, what you get is happily never after._

how long had it been? how long had it been since kevin had come to him? jacob hated the pang in his chest when he saw him in front of him, a different look in his eyes than before. what happened?

and he said he was there to apologize, to say sorry for all the pain he had caused. but why should he believe him? kevin had done this once before, why should jacob trust him now?

radio silence. he had changed his ways, sure, but he didnt expect him to come back to him and plea for forgiveness and the feeling of his love again.

but, then again, what if this was just another trick of his? there couldnt be love without trust, this they both knew well.

_but deep down, all you want is love; the pure kind we all dream of. but we cannot escape the past, so you and i will never last._

no. it had been days, and jacob had made up his mind. the past resurfaced with those who had been troubled once, he had seen it too many times.

oh, how he still adored kevin, how he wanted him to himself, but how could either of them push down what had happened before? there was no way that kevin would never feel that temptation ever again, to break his heart and move to the next.

after all, it was hard to quit an addiction, and even if it lasts for a few days, that doesnt mean it will last forever. jacob didnt want to risk it, and although in the beginning it may hurt, he was doing this for himself.

maybe in another life they would be able to last, be able to call one another theirs, but not everyone gets what they want.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hru after this shitshow?? kudos and comments are always appreciated!! <3


End file.
